Shipping Brings You Together
by MissKat18
Summary: Stiles gets sick and Derek keeps him company. The decide to watch Supernatural together. Shipping ensues. This first chapter is kinda a rough draft. I'm mostly posting for reviews on if it's a green light story or what I should change. So PLEASE review!


It started when Stiles got sick. He always got the sniffles once a year. But this time he got VERY sick. Totally wiped him out. After a week even the pack started getting worried. They slowly started visiting him after school, but that wasn't surprising. What was, was Derek visiting him. About a week and a half in there was a knock on his widow. His dad had to go back to work after a few days so no one was home. It almost scared Stiles so bad he wanted to throw up from siting straight up that fast. The window popped up and Derek stuck his head in.

"Hey."

Stiles just stared with his mouth open. One of the few times in his life he's been speechless.

"You alright?..." Derek looked at him with genuine concern.

"Yea, yea. Sorry...just...wait, why are YOU here?" Stiles stuttered.

"Well, none of the guys could come keep you company and I was bored. So I thought I'd offer. But if you'd rather I didn't..." He started slowly backing up.

"No!" Stiles yelled and jumped out of bed.

This made him very dizzy though and he started to trip and fall. Faster than he realized Derek had him straighten back up and helped him back into bed.

"Sorry. Sorry. That was stupid. God, I hate being sick so much." Stiles mumbled.

Derek let out a small chuckled. "Yea, being sick definitely isn't the best thing in the world."

Stiles scooted over and patted the bed. "If you wanna sit? I mean you probably don't wanna. Don't need to get sick or anything." Stiles could feel the heat coming to his cheeks.

"We don't get sick like you do." Derek said. "We have much better immune systems." He slowly sat down next to him and looked around.

"So what do you all day?" He asked Stiles.

Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. And ears. Derek. Derek freaking Hale was sitting in his room. Being nice. And not being sarcastic or throwing him into things. He didn't know what to do with himself. He could feel his brain and mouth not working in the right order.

"Um...well...I don't...I just...well, I just sit here." He finally spit out. "And sleep. I sleep a lot. Either because I'm bored or don't feel good. It's pretty boring. I've tried to watch different shows and stuff. There's this one called Supernatural I was about to start. Wanna watch it with me?"

Derek just kinda stared at him. Stiles couldn't read Derek's face to save his life. He could practically see the guy wanting to jump out the window.

"Or...not...I mean, it's cool. You don't have to do anything. I didn't mean to-"

"Stiles!" Derek barked at him. And then Stiles actually saw him smile. And not a mean smirk. An actual smile. Stiles thought the guys face exploded or something if that happened. "I will watch the show with you. It's not like either of us have anything better to do."

Even though it was true, they didn't have anything better to do, he wished Derek was doing it because he actually wanted to. Not out of boredom. Stiles dejectedly went to sit up and grab his controller and turn out the tv.

"What's wrong?" He heard Derek ask behind him. Stiles felt a hand on his back. "And you should probably let me do that. You need rest."

Derek helped Stiles lay back down and get comfortable. Stiles wasn't sure how to answer Derek's question. Nothing was wrong really. He didn't know how to tell the man that he wanted him to like him. That sounded so childish.

"You gonna answer the question?" Derek inquired of him.

"No-nothing. It's all good. Sorry just out of it. The DVDs are over there. Dad got 'em for me a few weeks back. The irony didn't escape me." Papa Stilinski had known about the werewolves for a few months now. It was still taking some getting used to. But Scotts mom was helping a lot.

Derek laughed "You're dad definitely has a sense of humor doesn't he." Shaking his head he popped the first disc in and climbed back on the bed. "So what's the show about anyway?"

"Well these two brothers go around and hunt monsters. That's about all I know really. Been on for a while but I've never actually sat down to watch it. So we're in this together!" Stiles threw on a huge smile for the man and chuckled. He really expected Derek to just give him THAT look and roll his eyes. But he actually smiled back and him and just shook his head.

"Ok let's get this started!" Stiles leaned back and couldn't believe his luck.

-22 years ago Lawrence, Kansas


End file.
